Crisis Winston
by Nickeltjuh
Summary: What happens when Winston Mayer reacts badly to his son coming out?


"Where are you taking me?" Luke asked, trying his best not to sound scared. When all he heard coming his way was silence, he just kept quiet and stared out the window.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Just half an hour ago he was getting ready for a dinner date with Noah and now he was sitting bound in the back of a car being taken God knows where. This was not the way it was supposed to go.

When the car finally stopped, Luke tried to figure out where he was being taken, but nothing seemed even remotely familiar. The door opened and he was roughly dragged from the car and into what appeared to be an old abandoned building.

Within 2 minutes he was sitting on a squeaky chair, with his hands tied behind his back.

"Look, my fathers cousin is a cop, they will find me you know. Just because you're a lieutenant doesn't mean you will get away with this!" Luke yelled.

"Shut up!!" Lieutenant Mayer spoke for the first time since taking Luke with him.

"Why? You can't take the truth? Well it is the truth! Just like it was the truth when Noah and I told you we love each other!"

"I said shut up!" Winston shouted, hitting Luke across the face, causing him to fall down with chair and all.

Coughing, Luke looked up to see Winston standing over him, looking ready to kill.

"My son is not, nor will he ever be, a homosexual!" Winston said through gritted teeth.

"Yes I am" Luke suddenly heard a voice coming from the door.

Noah paid no attention to his father, but quickly dropped down on his knees besides Luke and touched his face.

"Are you okay? Where else did he hurt you?"

"He didn't, he just hit me across the face when I told him that we loved each other" Luke said, trying to smile despite of the situation they were in.

"We do… love each other" Noah said, standing up and facing his father.

"No you don't. I raised you better then this! You love Maddie and Maddie loves you back. You live together for Gods sake!" Winston started shouting.

"Maddie and I haven't been dating for weeks now, she knows about me and Luke. And the reason why we are still living together is because we're friends and because we both needed a place to stay. Besides, what do you care who I love? You only pushed me towards Maddie so badly because you had your own suspicions about me being gay, didn't you? Didn't you?!" Noah said, getting angry and raising his voice.

Just when Winston was about to raise his hand to his son, Jack came storming in, his gun raised but his eyes on Luke.

"Luke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tied up at the moment"

Noah suddenly remembered he was there and dropped down beside him again to release the rope from around his hands.

Quickly sitting up, Luke pulled Noah to him, feeling him trembling in his arms. This constant fighting with his father over whether or not Winston approved of him and Noah was starting to take it's toll on him, whether Noah would admit it or not.

"I'm going to give him a little ride to the station. Will you guys be okay here by yourself for a short while? I'll call your dad and ask him to come pick you up if you want?" Jack asked.

"No, that's okay. I called Maddie before I even came here. She'll be here shortly" Noah reassured Jack, before watching him lead away his father in handcuffs.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, squeezing Noah's hand.

"What? Of course, I'm fine. It's you that got kidnapped and hit in the face, I should be asking you how you are"

"Yeah, but I didn't just see my father get dragged out of here in handcuffs. No matter what he did to you, or me for that matter, that's got to be hard"

"You know, I thought so, but after seeing what he's capable of… I just can't seem to even look at him anymore, so maybe this is for the best"

"Come here" Luke said and he quickly pulled Noah to him in a hug. After a few minutes, they both pulled back and simultaneously connected their lips together for a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Oh thank God you're both okay!" they suddenly heard coming from the door. Maddie rushed up to him and pulled them both into a hug.

"When Noah called me to say you had been kidnapped, I was so worried. And then when he said he was going after you without waiting for Jack… I've been going crazy thinking about everything that could happen to both of you out here! Don't ever scare me like that again"

"We won't" Luke said, his eyes never leaving Noah and their hands never leaving eachother.

"Well, what do you say I get you out of here and we can go back to the apartment for a nice quiet evening at home"

"I think that's exactly what we need" Noah said, leaning into Luke and placing another gentle kiss on his lips before they both followed Maddie out to the car.

Crisis Winston was over and they were both okay. That was all that mattered.

THE END


End file.
